The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions, and various problems, which may have been first recognized by the inventor.
In many applications a password is required to grant access to a system or authorize a transaction. Today many users have so many different passwords that it is difficult to remember them. In other cases, a password can be stolen by a thief, making passwords susceptible to fraud.